One Kiss a Year
by StillSleeping
Summary: No matter what the year, ever since Ron and Hermione met they had kissed at least once a year. Basically a group of related short chapters.
1. 1992, February 7th, 1st Year at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned in this story. (This disclaimer applies for the WHOLE story. It will not be in other chapters.)**

**I have been reading a few RxH after I read the Deathly Hallows and although I usually write CCS fanfictions I have decided to write one of my own. I have tried a Harry Potter fanfiction before and I thought it would go better with CCS so I changed it.**

**EDIT; snowyowl7 pointed out that I put 'Ron nodded' so I changed it to 'I nodded'.**

* * *

1992, Year 1at Hogwarts. February 7th

We'd only been friends for 4 months and I still have no idea what led to the tradition that we started this year. It may have been my stupidity or, I don't know, something else. I mean… she was bound to like me after the troll incident, wasn't she.

She, of course, is Hermione Granger. The first time I really _noticed _her was in the charms lesson on Halloween. I noticed her regularly afterwards, we were friends, weren't we.

I had been staring at her in one Transfiguration lesson – I think Harry and McGonagall noticed but Harry was kind enough to stay quiet. McGonagall told me to quit copying, but we hadn't written anything yet.

I don't know why I was staring at her – maybe it was because her hair seemed less frizzy than normal and she wasn't insulting my work or asking us to find out about things (the Nicolas Flamel thing had been very annoying, I had to read _way_ too many books) or possibly that her eyes sparkled when she enjoyed the lesson.

I made a stupid mistake that day and I only realised the week after, when I had finished putting my idea into action.

Harry was walking back with me to Gryffindor when I felt a small hand grab my wrist.

"Can I borrow Ron please?" asked Hermione and subconsciously brushed some of her hair out of her face. I felt nervous when I saw laughter in her eyes. Harry nodded and left us – probably going to the Common Room.

She pulled me into a broom cupboard and I panicked. "Ron?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I squeaked.

"Was it you who sent me the chocolates?" she asked, holding out a small box and a card. I nodded sheepishly. She opened it and began to read the poem inside. "_Roses are red, violets are blue. Dumbledore's clever and so are you._" She laughed sweetly.

"What?I spent ages on that poem"

"Valentine's day is _next_ week, Ron." She told me and giggled again.

"N-Next week? So I need to give you another one?" I asked, startled. The wrong week. I thought she was going to hate me.

"No, you don't need to. You went to enough trouble to get me this present." She blushed. "Thanks. I've never got a Valentines day before." She went to open the door. "It was really thoughtful of you." She rushed at me and wrapped her arms round me in a hug. I felt her lips graze my cheek (I _felt_ my ears turn red) but before I could say anything, she prized herself from me and left the cupboard. "Don't tell Harry."

Then she was gone.

**

* * *

**

**EDIT; I already have 7 reviews but I'd really like to have more as I have NEVER got more than 5 for a chapter and I'd really like to have 10...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bexx/Pipperrocks13**


	2. 1993, February 11th, 2nd Year at Hogwart

**I got FIFTEEN reviews for the first chapter!!! I'm really happy.**

**I'd like to thank:**

xxThe.Ravenxx

Rumpleteaze

Maddie

connieewing

HPLives

fanficfan1037

griffindor-girl12

Becky

snowyowl7

Ruperts.Gurl

be-heard

NICERTHNYOU

Plumcherries2

Claire Franklin

Heffalump Army**for reviewing.**

* * *

1993, Year 2 at Hogwarts, February 11th

Hermione seems busy. She's in the library loads (not like that's anything different…) and she won't tell us what she's doing.

I think it has something to do with Lockhart. In DADA she always stares at him in the same way that she looks at books and she even sighed once. Harry says I'm jealous but I'm not – he's a-a blonde for gods sake and he's as vain as Parvati (but Parvati is nicer and a lot less annoying)

So, Neville comes into the common room, followed closely by Hermione. "What you doing back this early?" Harry asks Hermione and she grins at him – it's obvious she's run back as she is panting and her face is red.

"Neville and I-" she pauses for breath. "talking about Colin. I need to check- my books." She runs up to her room and we all know that she won't come back down for a while.

"She left all her stuff in the library." Neville tells us and I volunteer to get them – maybe I'll find out what she has been doing.

I have never liked the library and today it's even worse. It's busy and I feel like I'm being watched (but it's probably the librarian – I've heard about her…). I find Hermione's bag and quills on an empty desk and there is a _lilac _piece of parchment on the desk and there is something written on it in Hermione's writing.

_Your books are amazing and I think you are a wonderful teacher,_

_Not only is your intelligence unsurpassed _

_But your looks as well_

_Your hair is like spun gold_

_Your smile is worthy of Ares_

_And your wink is –_

She hasn't finished it but I really feel sick. Who has she written this for? I pocket it and, before the librarian can learn what I look like, I leave.

Before I enter the common room, I look quickly over my shoulder to make sure the librarian isn't there. Hermione is sitting with Harry and when I come in, she looks at me and then her bag.

"You didn't look in it, did you?" she asks and I touch the parchment in my pocket.

"No…" I answer but Harry gives me an odd look before running off to join Oliver Wood and begins to discuss Quidditch tactics. Neville runs off looking for his toad, Tommy or something, always forget it's name) and I don't tell him that I saw it in the hallway minutes ago.

Me and Hermione are alone and I quickly bring the parchment out of my pocket.

"Who is this for, Hermione?" I ask and she looks at me and grabs it out my hands and it rips into two pieces. Tears fill her eyes. "I mean, you can remake it, can't you?" I stutter.

"You've read it, haven't you Ron?" I nod and she gasps and snatches the piece I still hold.

"Its private." And before I can ask anything else, she runs to the girl's dormitory. I'm alone and Harry leaves the Quidditch Corner and comes and sits with me.

"Don't you think it might have been for Lockhart?" Harry asks me and then it all makes sense. "Leave her alone for a bit." I nod and then we go up to the dormitory and Harry quickly falls asleep. (Unfair, really. He had nightmares and he can still get to sleep as soon as he lies down. I have to count flobberworms and bore myself to sleep…)

Even flobberworms don't work tonight and I find myself in the common room. I hear someone coming and I turn round. It's Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd be a Lovenote –"

"Lovenote!" she shrieks. "It wasn't a _lovenote_, it was a thank you for being a wonderful teacher!" I raise an eyebrow. I see the autographed parchment she got Lockhart to sign for the polyjuice potion sticking out of her pocket. "He's not going to get it anyway. I can't remember what I wrote and now it's all torn."

"Don't you think that maybe you should go for people your own age?" I ask.

"No," she answered. "And I wasn't _going_ for him anyway." she added.

"Yeah, course you weren't."

"I wasn't." And, as if she was trying to prove it, she moved towards me and pressed her lips against my cheek – 10 seconds later she moves away, blushes and goes back to her dormitory. "I might still give him a card though."

I'm confused…

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! I'd love to get as many reviews for this chapter as I did for the last one.**

**Bexx/Pipperrocks13**


	3. 1994, March 12th, 3rd Year at Hogwarts

**I got 18 ****reviews for the last chapter... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**I so happy that:**

Dorki Dani

G8iya

LV-chan

Marauders are awesome

Kaypgirl

HPLives

Ruperts.Gurl

Be-heard

Rumpleteaze

-Hermione-Ron-LOVE-

Connieewing

Cheesylocamotive

Gone But Not Forgotten

Griffindor-girl12

Hollywoodgal

Generic Gen

32-bit Mandarin Orange

Leesa

**All reviewed!!!!!!**

* * *

1994, Year 3 at Hogwarts, March 12th

I think something is wrong with Hermione, but it is in a good way. I'm not complaining as _normal _Hermione would NEVER slap Malfoy or walk out on a lesson. She's just not having a good day.

We've just become friends again as well. She _hugged _me. It was rather weird and _wet_. But she was crying.

I'm lying in bed, thinking about stuff that has happened today – because it was _really _strange. In a moment of sudden boredness, I sneak over to Harry's trunk and pull out the map. Harry is sleeping well. (Good because we have the Quidditch Final tomorrow and for once Harry isn't saving the school from You-Know-Who or lying asleep in the Hospital Wing).

I light my wand and whisper "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Inky lines cover the map and I can see the many names of people in the dormitories. Filch is lurking near the Astronomy Tower and Peeves is floating around the Third Floor classroom. Lupin is walking up and down in his office and Snape is haunting the dungeons. I see her. Sitting in the first classroom you come to after leaving Gryffindor Tower. It's Hermione.

"Mischief managed." The lines disappear and I put the map in Harry's trunk and take out the Invisibility Cloak. I cover myself and walk quickly towards the classroom, ignoring the yells of Sir Cadogan.

I open the door and Hermione looks round at me, but she can't see me. She blinks and says "Harry?" she sounds tired. In the light, she looks tired but in the light of her wand, she just looks yellow.

"Uh..no." I say and I close the door and pull off the invisibility cloak off me.

"Oh." She hasn't forgotten our fight about Scabbers. She starts to cry.

"Don't cry." I say and she sniffs and looks at me. "You were really cool today, punching Malfoy and walking out on Trelawney. I couldn't do that."

"I'm sure you could, but she hasn't said _your _mind was **hopelessly mu****n****dane**, did she?" she huffed.

"Well no. But she hasn't heard me make fun of Divination. I don't do it _right_ in front of her."

"It is a _very _woolly subject. Much worse than Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."

I decide not to question the amazing ability to go to 3 lessons at the same time. Instead I snigger.

"_What?_"

"You work too hard." I say it quietly.

She says nothing but a weird look comes over her face.

"Didn't think you would care. I mean, you hated me until today." She smiles.

"Never hated you. Hated your cat."

"Same difference." She states and I have to laugh. I walk up to the desk she is sitting on, pull another next to it and sit down.

"You should sleep, I mean you'll never complete your homework if you sleep on it like you did today."

She frowns. "I was thinking about what I did to Malfoy."

"It was _brilliant_." I say but she begins to cry once more. "If this is about the fact that Cheering Charms might be in the exam then it doesn't matter." She crys harder.

"Buckbeak?" she nods and I place an arm round her, slowly.

"I'm going to bed." She whispers.

"I'll go too. We should go under the cloak because I don't know where Filch or Snape is." We both get under the cloak and there is a small space between us. I hope that we will never have to go under as a three again.

We get to the portrait hole and Hermione whispers an insanely complicated password to the damn knight. He opens and we both walk into the deserted common room.

"You're really nice Ron. When you aren't being an idiot." She smiles and gently, slowly (I think she is hesitating) places her lips on mine – but soon I cannot feel them anymore and Hermione is as red as my hair. She places a hand over her mouth and runs up to her dormitory.

I smile and fold up to the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione _was _acting strange today.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading. Once again I would love as many reviews as last time (and I'd be so happy if I got 20) but I'll be fine with 10.**

**Bexx/ -Artjuice-**


	4. 1995, February 23rd,4th Year at Hogwarts

**I got 20 reviews!**** Thank you so much!!! I got my goal... because:**

**PLumcherries2**

**Warm and Blue**

**Ruperts.GUrl**

**G8iya**

**Connieewing**

**Maddie**

**BlueEyesLikeMe00Ron**

**Wish I was Mrs Danes 117**

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

**BEV Granger711**

**Eric and Derek**

**Dorki Dani**

**Rumpleteaze**

**HPLives**

**RonandMi****one4Ever**

**Hollywoodgal**

**Griffindor-girl12**

**Cheesylocamotive**

**Twouble**

**T**

**All reviewed!!!!**

* * *

1995, Year 4 at Hogwarts, February 23rd

We're all worried. The Second Tasks tomorrow and Harry and Hermione have spent time trying to find out how Harry will hold his breath for an hour. I thought Hermione would already know, wouldn't Viktor have already asked her to help him?

She doesn't seem to know anything. I don't see her hanging about with Krum a lot but I still wish she'd gone to the Yule Ball with me...

Harry stands up and says that he's going to bed and our search is useless. Hermione looks worried.

"I know we don't know what to do but Harry, you should get some sleep. Ron and I will keep looking." She tells him and I stare at her.

I haven't done anything to help yet, does she expect that I'll help? Harry looks at me and nods, leaving the two of us alone in the library. He takes the cloak and we're left alone.

We don't talk. I'm staring at some spell book and Hermione is onto the fifth book since he left.

"Why d'you go with Krum?" I ask. I didn't mean to say that.

"_Go with Krum_?" she asks and her voice is high and squeaky. "I.. He asked me...If someone else had asked before him... I might've gone with someone else." She looks at me and I feel guilty. "Apparently, no one else had realised I was a girl." She states and I blush.

She asks me if I'm tired and I shake my head. "I'm sorry." She looks at me. "I was..." Should I tell her? "jealous." Her eyes widen and she goes pink. "I didn't think anyone else would ask you." Her eyes narrow again.

"I kissed him." She says and I ignore it, hoping I imagined it. I look up and she is standing quite close to me. I shake my head and my hair hits Hermione's face. She gasps. She's still close. I have an idea – but she's not going to like it.

I place my hands awkwardly on her shoulders. She looks at my hands, my lips and nervously, at my eyes.

I think vaguely that Krum might have put his hands on her waist or ... somewhere else but soon all I can think of is Hermione (which is weird because I don't _always_ think of Hermione)

I lean in and she jerks away but soon (to my shock and probably the librarians, who is probably lurking around a corner watching. Fred says librarians do that) she uncomfortably places her hands on my shoulders and we stand like that in an odd position until my body (not _me_, because I don't do things like this) leans in and my lips slide quickly over hers.

She shudders and soon I pull away. I open my eyes and find myself looking into her eyes. Her hands come swiftly off my shoulders and she turns red.

"Sorry." I mutter. "Lets go to the Common Room." She puts her hand in mine and we walk back, avoiding all contact with Filch or any other teachers/ prefects. "Lucky."

Her eyes widen again. "Harry is going to fail tomorrow." She gasps. "We didn't do anything." I open my mouth to say something different, but she smiles and enters the common room.

I hadn't heard her say the past word, but I just stand there until she is in the girls dormitory.

And I thought she liked Krum.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I really liked this one and I hope you all did.**

**Once again I'd love 20 reviews but I will settle with 15.**

**Thank you!!**

**Bexx/-Artjuice**


	5. 1996, February 14th,5th Year at Hogwarts

**HELLO! I haven't updated for a while as I have been banned from the computer. I'm doing this from school so unfortunately, you can't expect any more for a while.**

**I'd like to thank all 21 reviewers. Sooooooo…. Thanks:**

**Ruperts.Gurl**

**Muchalu**

**Adelaide MacGregor**

**Hollywoodgal**

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

**Eric and Derek**

**Griffindor-girl12**

**Kas32691**

**Rumpleteaze**

**Dorki Dani**

**Smz12231994**

**BlueEyesLikeMe00Ron**

**Twouble**

**Littlemissraindrop**

**RonandMione4Ever**

**BEV Granger711**

**Connieewing**

**Cheesylocamotive**

**HPLives**

**Warm and Blue**

**Q8iya**

**I'm still annoyed that my friend hasn't reviewed so if you're reading this…xxThe.Ravenxx … review at the end of this chapter.**

**REVIEW NOT COMMENT. Comments are shorter though…**

* * *

February 14th, 1996, 5th Year at Hogwarts

I enter the quiet pub and my eyes widen at the lack of people. Small amounts of pink and red glisten around the large room.

Rosmerta's serving two old men and there are some witches in the corner showing each other presents from boyfriends or husbands.

There, all by herself, is Hermione, gazing out the window. I walk over to her, ordering 2 butterbeers. I check my pocket and to my surprise, I have enough to pay for both.

I pull out a chair and flop into the seat opposite her.

"Ron!" she squeaks. I look awkward.

"Hi. What are you doing?" I ask.

"Waiting for Harry." She replies and I look at her. Her cheeks are flushed and a scarf is wrapped tightly round her neck.

"Isn't he with Cho?" I ask harshly and she looks at me again.

"He's at Madame Puddifoots, like all others with dates." She sounds angry- and upset. "I need to talk to him about the DA."

She looks out the window again. Ginny walks past, holding hands with Michael Corner. I clench my fists.

"So you're jealous?" I ask and she blushes.

"I have a few ideas to improve the DA." She says, ignoring my previous words. "I'm not sure if Harry will like them, I don't think they're that good." She fades off.

"All your ideas are good." I whisper and she smiles. She rests her hands on the table and I take them in mine.

We both turn red and there is an awkward silence.

"2 Butterbeers?"

Hermione pulls her hands from mine and looks at Rosmerta.

"I didn't order a Butterbeer." She says but she looks at her empty glass and digs in her purse for money.

I take my money out my pocket and pass it to Rosmerta, who smiles and leaves us both.

"B-But…" she stutters. "You didn't have to."

I know that she doesn't want me spending half my money on her.

She frowns before smiling gratefully.

"Thanks." She blushes. "I didn't bring a lot of money. I only have the DA galleon left."

I smile and pull mine out the other pocket, placing it on the table.

The bell in the door rings when another couple enter the pub; Ginny and Michael Corner. They sit in a corner, whispering to each other and kissing one another. I turn purple.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asks, She hasn't seen Michael and Ginny. My eyes flick from her face to the couple and she turns round. Her expression changes.

She faces me again, her face sad.

"I haven't got a date either." I say to her. She doesn't reply. Once more, I take her hands in mine. "Just 'cause you haven't got a date doesn't mean no one likes you."

Deep words from me. Hermione thinks so too (or one of the red things is floating above my head).

"Ron… that was sweet." I feel as if Hermione is still thinking about what I just said – sweet is not a Hermione word.

Her eyes seem to flutter close and I lean across the table, gripping her hands tighter.

Her eyes open just before I kiss her. I freeze in my position.

"Ron." She mutters, her voice wavering. I don't draw back but I feel her hands shaking. Ginny glances at us – confusion on her face, before snogging her date once more. I take my eyes off Ginny and look back at Hermione, who is trying to pull herself out of my grasp.

"Hermione." It seems as if we have only been saying each others name for the past five minutes. She lifts her brown eyes to mine.

I lean forward from my already uncomfortable position, unlace my hands from hers and place them on the table, either side of my body as I place my lips on hers.

We kiss for a few minutes until a beeping noise interrupts us. Hermione slowly pulls away and looks at a watch on her wrist.

"Harry's coming." She says. "Bye Ron." I smile and Hermione kisses my cheek as Rosmerta takes away our empty glasses.

When I leave, I see Harry exiting Madame Puddifoots and soon an angry Cho follows.

I think I've had a better Valentines day than Harry.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far and I think I deserve 20 reviews, writing this even though I have been banned from the computer.**

**Please review! I love getting reviews and they make me happy and I feel good about my writing… which doesn't happen at school.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Artjuice/Bexx**


	6. 1997, March 2nd, 6th Year at Hogwarts

**HELLO! I haven't updated for a while as I have been planning another story with my friend. I know it's a rubbish excuse but I just haven't written it up yet. I have also just started SERIOUS GCSE stuff (Orals, Coursework and Modules) so it is harder to update.**

**Anyway I'd like to thank you all for reviewing: **

**Plumcherries2****: She reminded me to update so I dug out my rough version and sat down in front of my computer. You should all thank her!!!**

**BlackDragon733****: She is an awesome person and you should read her Harry Potter ff.**

**angelps7**

**Eric and Derek**

**32-bit Mandarin Orange**

**ItBeats4OnlyYou**

**HPLives**

**Marauders are awesome**

**Ruperts.Gurl**

**Adelaide ****MacGregor**

**SaffireStarz**

**RonWeasleyismiking**

**BlueEyesLikeMe00Ron**

**Fred and George 2gether 4ev...**

**griffindor-girl12**

**Yluhve**

**Tamzi**

**Muchalu**

**Haddaleyferret**

**Moonprincess92**

**EragonandArya**

**Warm and Blue**

**Darcy**

**cheesylocamotive**

**twouble**

**PrankstersAngel**

**littlemissraindrop**

**q8iya**

**

* * *

**

2nd March, 1997, 6th Year at Hogwarts

It's dark when I open my eyes. It smells horrible and I feel dry and hot. I can't remember why I'm here. I hear the door open and I close my eyes – it could be Pomfrey.

The soft click of heels gets louder and I hear someone crying. Is it Lavender?

"I'm so sorry Ron." She cries. "_Muffliato_" I try to stay quiet. "I'm so sorry about the birds."

Hermione. I open my eyes and face her. I smile.

"Hi." She gasps and stands up but I grab her hand and she sits again. "So you're sorry?"

She nods. "Happy Birthday." She whispers and passes me a box of chocolates. I smile weakly.

"I'm alright." I whisper. "I just can't move that well." In a few seconds, her arms wrap around my body and I feel tears falling onto my body.

"I'm sorry." She says again. I sigh. "About McLaggen, the birds ... and whatever I did to make you go for her."

I have to tell her. "It's fine." I smile. "It's my fault."

She releases me and sits, a stony look on her face.

"I yelled at Ginny and she told me that you snogged Krum." She stays silent. "Did you snog Krum?"

"I did. I told you that I did!" she yelled and I try to calm her down. "So why did you snog Lavender?"

"Ginny told me I had no experience." I splutter. She sighs – I think she forgives me.

"Hungry?" she asks and opens the box of chocolates.

"Of course. The food here is rubbish." She giggles and chooses a large, strawberry truffle from the box. I reach up slowly to grab it but she smirks.

"I'll feed it to you." She says. "Is that alright, Won-won?"

I sigh but open my mouth and bite into the chocolate.

"Didn't mean for her to be so clingy." I say but before Hermione replies, I hear the door open and a loud "WON-WON!!!" echoes through the room.

Hermione ends the _Muffliato_ and covers herself with the invisibility cloak (where'd did that come from?), grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry!" Lavender squeals. "I love you!"

I don't reply and I pretend to be asleep.

"When you wake up, I'll never leave you!" she cries and hear Madam Pomfrey rush in and shoo her away.

"_Muffliato_." Whispers Hermione. "She loves you Ron." I grunt in response. "She want s to stay with you forever." I feel Hermione sit on the bed and I pull the cloak off her.

"I really don't want her to stay with me forever." I moan. "I want her to leave."

"You don't love her?" she asks.

"I love you." I say – and then I realise and I swear under my breath.

"You don't mean that. You're delusional." She cries.

"Yeah."

I pull her head down to mine and Hermione gasps.

"What are you doing!" she squeaks. "You're still with Lavender."

I lean in further and Hermione stuffs a cockroach cluster into my mouth.

I splutter.

"Don't poison me!" I joke but Hermione pales and begins to cry. "Sorry."

She looks so sad and I painfully raise my hand and wipe a tear away.

"I'm fine." I whisper. "Hermione…"

She stares at me and, with as much force as I can muster, I pull her lips to mine, tangling my hands in her hair.

She wraps her hands round my neck and presses herself into me as we kiss.

We continue to kiss and it is nearing morning when we finally break apart.

"Amazing." I mutter and Hermione smiles.

"I should go." She replies and runs out the Hospital Wing, cloak under her arms and muttering the counter spell to _Muffliato_.

Lavender has to go.

* * *

**I didn't like that chapter.**

**I don't know if I should continue until 7****th**** year. Once I get 10 reviews I shall decide if it will continue and I will mark it as either COMPLETE or IN-PROGRESS. **

**If you want another chapter, please review.**

**If you don't then review.**

**However, at the moment I cannot think of a way to get them together.**

**If you have a plot idea, please suggest it.**

**I am currently writing a joint ****fic**** with ****BlackDragon733****. It is HSM ****fic****. Summary is on my profile. Please read and review that story.**

**Thanks**

**-****Artjuice****- aka. ****Bexx**


	7. 1997, December 26th, 7th Year at Hogwart

**So here's the final chapter. It's short - because I really haven't been into RonxHermione for a very long time and to be honest, I don't think it's very good. At the moment, the couples I want to write about are DracoxGinny, ChloexOliver (Smallville) and ChloexOne of the Winchester Brothers (Smallville and Supernatural). Anyway, I'd like to thank people for all the reviews that I still occasionally receive.**

**So here it is, finally...**

* * *

26th December, 1997, Seventh Year at Hogwarts

I pull myself out from underneath the blankets. Hermione's sides empty and I panic. I run outside. She's there, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. I approach her, my feet slowly freezing.

I sit next to her, slipping my arm around her shoulders. She stiffens, but leans into me.

"You missed Christmas." She states.

"I wasn't exactly looking for presents." I whisper.

"Then what were you doing?" she says bitterly and I tighten my grip around her.

"Looking for you most of the time. I didn't even know it was Christmas."

"Why? ... You missed Harry right?"

Does she think I'm gay? I think the past six years have shown her that I'm definitely not gay.

"Uh...no...well...yes." I stutter and she looks down, upset. "But I missed you too. I missed you more."

She looks back up at me, eyes full of tears. "I was worried about you." She says quietly. "You could have told me where you were going."

"It was spur of the moment. I didn't have a plan." We're whispering to each other – I'm telling myself it's because we don't want to wake Harry. "I would never have _planned_ to leave you."

"What?"

"I mean...well...I would never leave you."

"Why?" she seems to want to say something but doesn't.

"Well...there's a lot of trouble at the moment. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh."

"Um..." I look at her, lifting my hand to stroke her hair. "because I love you?"

Her eyes widen. "Oh."

I stay silent.

"Did you mean it?"

I say nothing.

"I'll just be going then." She pulls away from me.

"No!" I grab her hand to pull her back down. "No! I did mean it."

"What?"

I really wish I hadn't told her that. "Sorry." I stand up and she looks really confused. "I heard Harry calling me."

"No you didn't."

Sometimes I wish Hermione wasn't so smart.

"If he had, would you have let me go?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Harry's our priority. What if it was something important?"

"Ron!" she screams, but quietly so as not to wake Harry. "You're getting off topic."

"What?" I grin, innocently.

"Did you mean it?"

I grab her, one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her neck, and I kiss her. She throws an arm round my neck and tangles her other hand in my hair.

We're pulling each other closer, and I'm sliding one hand down her body when we hear Harry from inside the tent.

She pushed me away, smiling as she adjusts her hair. She stands, rushing back into the tent.

I'm so glad Dumbledore left me the deluminator.

* * *

**It's finally completely FINISHED.**

**Please review.**

**For people who like Smallville and Supernatural, I'm writing a crossover fic, so please read and review it - (only two people have reviewed it so far)**

**Thank everyone for reading.**

**-Artjuice-**


End file.
